This invention relates generally to a printing or stamping device such as a check writer and more particularly to a device to print or stamp figures, symbols or letters on a check, bill, certificate, receipt, card or the like (hereinafter referred to as a check) in response to short operator strokes and light operator touches on the keys.
One typical prior art construction, such as depicted Japanese Patent Publication No. 37-10825, comprises a drum having a plurality of electric contacts or stopper dogs arranged a spiral fashion on the drum periphery, a type ring fixed coaxially on a common shaft of the drum, and contact elements each of which faces one of the contacts on the drum.
The drum is stopped by one of the contact elements making contact with the corresponding contact or stopper dog at a desired angular position when the corresponding key on a key-board is pushed down. Thus, a selected letter on the type ring is printed out on a sheet.
A printing device of the character just briefly described requires the operator to keep on pushing down a key until the letter is printed out. Further, it may print the same letter twice or thrice successively in case the operator keeps the key depressed too long. Therefore, it is heavy and skilled work to use such a printing device.